


Solas x Lavellan Fluff

by idavt



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Lavellan/Solas Fluff (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:40:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28117836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idavt/pseuds/idavt
Summary: Some random fluff I wrote a few months ago that I never posted :P
Relationships: Female Lavellan/Solas, Inquisitor/Solas (Dragon Age), Lavellan & Solas
Kudos: 6





	Solas x Lavellan Fluff

**Author's Note:**

> If you want the literal MOOD when reading this, play "Envy" by Digital Daggers <3

… _leaves ruffling in the wind beside her, spinning out of control just like her wild and heaving love for him. Her breath is heavy, as if preparing for what would come next. The sun setting in the horizon as he comes one more step closer. Knees weak, lips shaking, words come trembling; he isn’t even phased by her condition. His stare is intense and unwavering, hers not even able to focus on anything other than his lips. The way they would taste on hers, his breath on her neck, caressess so tender she would_ -

“Good book?”

“Aaaah! Solas, I-”, I shrieked as if I’d seen a ghost.

“Hm, I read it, actually. Not one of his best.”, he says as he takes place next to me on the stone-carved bench in the gardens.

Ironically enough, this scenery reminded me of the one described in the story.

“I- I don’t usually read this kind of stuff. I know Cassandra reads a lot of Varric’s books, so I thought I’d give it a chance.”, I could feel the blush on my face pulsating with every heartbeat.

“Did you… stand there for a long time? Without me noticing?”, I said quite carefully. He sinks deeper into his seat as his head slowly turns towards me. I notice his chest rise, either from breathing in heavily, or as if wanting to appear more confident.

“Will it embarrass you if my response is confirmative?”. He flashes a grin at me and his eyes flicker. He’s taunting me, isn’t he?

“Hm. My, my, Solas, I suppose even I must give into humbleness once in a while.”, being coy is second-nature to me; I know he’ll keep up anyway. A short puff is followed by a short giggle. Another smirk comes along as he glances back up at me.

“ _I_ particularly like the second last chapter of the book. Where the two are in perfect bliss with each other. Where his duties no longer compromise their love. Well, it’s very chivalrous. But not realistic. That’s why I do not care for the book.”. His smile is gone now, replaced by his usually very neutral expression. Right now it faltered; his eyes told a different story.

“You’re right, of course. A fairytale. That doesn’t mean parts of it can’t be true. The love, the connection, the longing: you see it everywhere. I know what it’s like.”. It seems I couldn’t hide my irritation by his response.

I pulled my knees up to my chest and tilted my head to the side. Not away from him, of course, but just enough so that I could see him in the corners of my eyes. It would be dinner time by now, and soon the gardens would be emptied of people. If spirits were high, most of them would be gathering in the tavern or in the main hall.

Amidst my own thoughts and discussions, a warm feeling suddenly washes over my shoulders, swaddling me in the embrace of a presence I had never felt. I looked over at him, hoping it would be his warmth.

“Solas?”

“It is a favour. From a friend of mine. It noticed your frustration.”

I had spent enough time discussing matters of the Fade with him to know what kind of _friend_ he was talking about. I wondered, however, if he perhaps had called upon it. For my sake.

“Ma serannas.”, I whispered to myself, uncertain if it’d listen. Solas had stood up from the bench, and proceeded to take a few steps away from it. With his hands on his back, he looks me up and down where I sat.

“Dareth shiral -”

“Solas, don’t go yet!”, I leave the comfort of my seat as he flicks his left hand to the side. I grab his wrist, but he shakes me off.

“The goodbye was not meant for you, Inquisitor. The spirit embracing you was not one that should linger.”

He grabs my hand and folds it in both of his.

“I’m sorry. I just wanted you to stay. For a bit longer, if you want to.”

His eyes were still not what they used to be.

“Come with me, my love”.

We walked hand in hand towards the pavilion as the last glimpses of the sun still shone over the walls. I loved him, but I hadn’t yet had the courage to admit it to him. I craved to be near him, and sensed his eyes on me with every step we took. Moments like this with Solas were few and precious, and I’d spend nights dreaming about them.

“I know”, he said as we stood in the center of the pavilion.

“And it is mutual.” He wraps his arm around my waist, and pulls me up for a kiss.

“Did one of your _friends_ snitch on me?”, I ask him softly.

“No. Your eyes did, _vhenan_.”


End file.
